


sweet on you

by comixologist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: In the locker rooms, second spring.





	sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



Azusa backed up until his shoulder-blades hit the cool tin of the locker bank. “H-hey,” he said, still unused to using the first names of his teammates and _so grateful_ they had stopped using his, even though he couldn’t help but think of himself that way. “Your mom likes flowers, huh,” Tajima said, all freckles and popping gum.

“Huh?” Azusa felt himself go pale, glancing over one shoulder to see who could be listening— who might’ve stayed as late as the captain and literal boy next door? The locker room seemed empty enough. “I mean, yeah?”

“Your sisters have names written the same way as the blooms too, right?” Tajima asked, unfolding his arms from across his chest and setting his hands easily on his own narrow hips at the belt-loops of his uniform pants. 

Azusa swallowed and nodded, frowning. “You been studying weird poetry or something?”

“My family sells sunflowers,” Tajima laughed, but didn’t move out of Azusa’s space. “The little ones, sometimes.”

“Nobody in my family is gonna give you chocolates,” Azusa said, irritated with himself for being irritated. “Stop thinking about reciprocal gifts.”

“I figure I wouldn’t get anything from you til white day,” Tajima shrugged. “Valentines is for girls.”

“You,” Azusa asked carefully, “figure you’d get something from me in March?”

Tajima rose up onto his toes, pressing his dexterous, slender hands against Azusa’s powerful shoulders. Azusa held Tajima just as if they were stretching, his hands automatically supporting the smaller guy at his ribs. 

“I get sweet looks from you almost every day, Captain~,” Tajima said, knocking the breath out of Azusa before craning up and catching him in a gasping kiss. Tajima teased Azusa, tongue darting along the inside of Azusa’s full lower lip before he retreated to shallower soft-lipped mouthing at him. 

Too surprised to think anything more than _first kiss, first kiss, first kiss_ , Azusa clutched Tajima against his chest. When Tajima arched his hips forward and rolled into Azusa’s thigh, Azusa’s brain jump-started. Could Tajima know something before Azusa? Absolutely. Could he know something about him before Azusa knew it himself? Baseball suggested the answer was definitely yes. Had Azusa’s long admiring study of Tajima’s approach to batting, his form and his optimism, been a part of this feeling? Had this feeling crept up on him instead? _Calm down, reassess the trajectory, adjust your swing._

Azusa closed his eyes and took his time feeling the kiss; Tajima’s tongue moved with quick, sharp assuredness, his lips were thin and chapped but his mouth was wide and he kissed the same way he did anything else, with his goal in mind. If Azusa were guessing or trying to read minds, that goal was the total demolition of Azusa’s reserve, to leave him sucking in air and trembling on jellied legs during his long run home.


End file.
